A Win in Every Way
by SlytherinSnake6886
Summary: Ishimaru has taken a liking to everyone's favorite punk baseball star, but after a winning game, will Ishimaru manage a win of his own? (confused on genres ahahaha)


A Win in Every Way

by SlytherinSnake6886

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa. Dunno why I have to say it; should be pretty obvious XD

A/N: Ayy, my friend started shipping Leon/Kiyotaka and I ship it too, so I write a short one-shot. I also forgot half way through that Leon quit baseball as soon as he was accepted into Hope's Peak, so oops!

* * *

The baseball player had just won the game and was leaving the field, beads of sweat dripping down his boyish face. His white uniform was filthy and sweat-stained after the longer than usual game, but hey, his team won!

Really though, it was no surprise; After all, the boy in question was Leon Kuwata, the Super High School Level Baseball Star. How could they have lost?

But one boy, sitting on the sidelines with an awed and attentive look, was sitting anxiously the whole time. Everytime a fastball was pitched, everytime someone missed a catch or someone struck out, his heart beat faster and faster under his impeccably white and wrinkle-less school uniform.

Kiyotaka, that anxious teen, was so worried that Leon would come out of the game, battered, bloodied, and with nothing to show for it, that he kept is sharp red eyes glued onto the game. . .Mostly glued on Leon, however. Every few minutes, he had to direct his attention away from his fellow student's red hair, his dull light eyes, his powerful and graceful movements. . . And everytime he caught himself staring, he'd end up blushing and quickly diverting his gaze.

It didn't matter, though. He could look and look all he wanted; Leon wouldn't even think of acknowledging his love for the him. Leon couldn't like him; he was always getting others in trouble for reporting their wrongdoings, always setting rules, going on about how everyone should work harder and harder. How could anyone like him besides his only two friends, Mondo and Chihiro?

Speaking of, the two exchanged glances, before nodding. Mondo put a large hand on Taka's shoulder, causing the unawares hall monitor to jump slightly.

"Listen, Taka," the biker gang leader started, "You've been crushin' on Kuwata for a while, yeah?"

Despite its truth, Taka still blushed brightly. "Y-your point, Oowada-kun? I don't see why you're bringing it up."

Chihiro jumped in, his soft voice almost being overpowered by the hyped up crowd.

"Because, this is your chance! He's so upbeat from winning the game, he'll definitely say yes." Taka opened his mouth to argue, until Mondo sighed.

"Bro, you're never gonna get any-fuckin'-where with him if you just keep waving at him in the halls."

Chihiro cut in. "You have to at least try!"

Taka was a red as his eyes by now, and most everyone had cleared the area as they were talking.

Leon was standing alone near the concession stand, munching away on a bag of chips.

The black-haired teen took a deep, calming breath. "This is it," he whispered, repeating it in his head like a mantra. As he stood up straight, Mondo patted him on the back and Chihiro sent him a wink. No going back now.

He walked as confidently as he possibly could, hoping no one could hear how fast his heart was beating as he drew ever nearer to the redheaded punk.

Leon noticed him before he could get a word out. Grinning brightly, he waved him closer.

"Hey, Ishimaru-kun! Wassup? Did you see? We totally demolished them!" Leon, despite most knowing he didn't quite care for baseball, was always excited when he and his team won; it gave him a huge rush.

Kiyotaka tried for a laugh, but it came out awkward and small.

"Haha, yes! It was quite the sight, indeed." He voice was loud and breaking more than ever, proof of the nerves he was feeling. He really meant that, though.

Leon seemed kind of confused. "Hey, Ishimaru-kun, are you okay? You seem kinda pale, and your cheeks are pretty damn red."

"A-ah, yes I'm fine. . ." This was it. His only chance, right here, right now. With only a moment of hesitation, he gathered all his confidence and courage, and smiled somewhat normally.

"I, er, was wondering. . . Would you, perhaps, like to "hang out," as they say, sometime?" He held his breath, fear and self-hatred running full speed through his veins. Of course not, idiot, never with someone like you! He was thinking to himself, and was almost too distressed to hear Leon's next words.

"W-well," his face had a light dusting of pink, which seemed to get darker every word. "I kinda thought. . . Y'know, that you, uh, liked Oowada over there." He pointed in the general direction of his two friends, who were trying (and failing magnificently) to act like they weren't paying attention.

Taka was taken aback. "Me and. . .Bro? I-I mean, he is nice-looking, but I don't. . ." He trailed off, slightly perturbed by the idea.

Leon laughed awkwardly. "Heheh, yeah, I guess you're right. But, uh, back to the thing. . . Yeah, we should totally hang out sometime. How's. . . three days from now, Monday, sound?"

The dark haired teen's mind almost exploded. He. . .Agreed?! He was almost too shocked to do anything.

His face broke into a huge, happy grin. "That sounds wonderful, Kuwata-kun! I can't wait." Before he completely stopped functioning, he walked quickly back to his friends. He couldn't wait to tell them!

What he didn't notice, however, was the redhead closing his eyes, a sigh of relief passing through his lips. "Thank god he asked me first. . ."


End file.
